Sama
by Mikakikukeko
Summary: Ketika aku cinta kau, apa yang akan kulakukan? Haruskah aku mengikutimu tiap pulang sekolah? Ataukah menarik perhatianmu setiap saat?/"Jangan pergi."/"Aku menyukaimu sampai-sampai tak tertahankan!"/"Arigatou."/S-saver Contest:Banjir TomatCeri


Ketika aku cinta kau, apa yang akan kulakukan? Haruskah aku mengikutimu tiap pulang sekolah? Ataukah menarik perhatianmu setiap saat?"Jangan pergi."/" "Aku menyukaimu sampai-sampai tidak tertahankan!"/"Arigatou."/S-savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri

**Sama**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kontes Banjir TomatCeri**

Alm. **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng** dan Alm. **Raffa part II**

**AU**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, kau tahu? Aku suka kamu. Sampai-sampai tak tertahankan rasanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata _onyx_-nya sekali lagi. Kini ada sepuluh surat berbau wangi di loker sepatunya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil surat-surat beramplop itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia memakai sepatunya dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Baru pagi surat-surat diambil, kini dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh jam sudah datang lagi surat lainnya. Lelaki itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Lelaki itu mendesah diam-diam begitu ia merasakan lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang lama yang tidak pernah henti mengejarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Berisik."

**JLEB**

Seolah sebilah _kunai_ tertusuk di hati gadis itu dalam satu kata. Namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum cerah dan bertanya, "Mau pulang bareng?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih menusuk lagi, "Tidak."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Ia berhenti seketika dan terdiam.

Sasuke pun tak menoleh dan terus berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menyeret langkahnya sebal. Perempuan ini tak menyerah juga walau sudah dikatai tajam seperti tadi.

"Aku minta bareng pulang ya, kalau kau tak mau pulang bareng denganku," kata gadis berambut merah muda tadi dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat mengucur dari dahi dan lehernya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan membatin, 'Apa bedanya?'

Tapi akhirnya, mereka berjalan pulang sama-sama juga. Walau dengan posisi yang tak sejajar satu sama lain. Sakura berjalan di belakang lelaki berambut _raven_ itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jangan seperti orang gila ketika kau di dekatku," titah Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tetap berjalan maju dan memandang lurus jalan di depannya.

Sakura terkejut sesaat. Namun ia terkikik geli dengan wajah merah merona.

Hey, Sasuke.

Kau punya mata di rambut mencuatmu itu, ya?

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo kita pulang bareng lagi!"

Sasuke diam menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menatap Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_—berharap Sasuke akan menyetujui permintaannya.

"Che," decih Sasuke begitu melihat tatapan Sakura padanya. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Seperti biasa juga, Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Hoi _forehead_, kau curang ya!"

Sakura menolehkan pandangan pada sahabatnya dan bertanya, "Curang apa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menjewer kedua belah pipi Sakura dan menjawab, "Enak kau tiap hari pulang bareng Sasuke! Mentang-mentang rumahnya searah!"

Sakura terkekeh dalam jeweran sahabat dekatnya dan menjawab, "Ya githu deeeee!" Ia balas menjewer pipi sahabatnya balik tak kalah kerasnya.

"Tak akhan kuamphuni khau orhead!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu tidak jelas. Pipinya yang dijewer membuatnya tak bisa bicara dengan jelas. Ia menjewer pipi Sakura lebih lebar lagi.

"Awaaaa Inooo?" teriak Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek andalannya. Ia balas menjewer pipi sahabatnya lebih melar.

"Lefhaaaaaas oreheaaaaad!" Ino mulai tertawa-tawa dan membalas dengan jeweran lebih keras lagi.

"Hahahahahahaha ..." Sakura tertawa ceria. Ia sama sekali tak menuruti kata sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, sudah sebulan gadis itu berjalan di belakangnya. Bersamanya.

Tanpa ia sadari pula, kini dirinya sedang menunggu gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Hey, kau tidak salah?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memakai sepatunya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang dan kemudian berjalan pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke kini menoleh. Dilihatnya gadis itu berlari mengejarnya dan memasang sepatunya secara serabutan.

"Kukira aku ditinggal, syukurlah kau masih ada~!" ucap Sakura yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Ia tersenyum lega sekali.

Sasuke diam saja dan berjalan lagi.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"..."

Sakura tahu lelaki itu mendengarkannya. "Benarkah kau menungguku dari lima belas menit yang lalu?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Aku barusan dari perpustakaan, bukan berarti aku menunggumu."

Sakura tersenyum lagi—kali ini dengan wajah merah merona. "Terima kasih kau mau menungguku, ya ..."

"..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membalas, "Hn."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo pulaaaang!"

Sasuke memandang gadis berambut merah muda di depannya beberapa langkah. Sore hari membuat wajah gadis itu bersinar dan rambut panjangnya berkilauan. Angin menerbangkan sebagian rambut Sakura.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengambil amplop-amplop yang ditujukan untuknya seperti biasa, memasang sepatunya dan beranjak pulang.

Sakura tetap berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan menyeletuk, "Wah, tiap hari kau dapat surat terus, ya?"

Sasuke diam saja. Ia menatap langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan di atasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi ingin lihat apa yang mereka tulis. Apa kau membacanya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke berhenti dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang dari dulu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Memberi sebuah isyarat dengan dua jarinya.

"Lihat saja," ucap Sasuke yang masih memberi isyarat.

Sakura terdiam dengan melongo sejenak. Namun dengan wajah merah dan senyum lembar ia berkata, "Iya!" Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menjajari langkah Sasuke.

Sedikit, Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura berjalan sejajar bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Dingin ya?" ucap Sakura dengan tangan yang digosok-gosokkan satu sama lain.

Bulan sudah menginjak awal musim gugur. Gadis itu lupa membawa syal dan sarung tangannya hari ini.

"..."

"Kau tak dingin, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga tak memakai baju hangat satupun.

**Grep**

"Tidak," jawab lelaki itu pelan. Ia menatap lurus jalan di depannya dengan asap mengepul dari bibir dan hidung mancungnya.

Wajah Sakura merambat merah. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangan kirinya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat,

"Iya, tidak dingin sekarang ..."

Segaris sudut bibir Uchiha Sasuke terangkat sedikit.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tugas sekolahmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Biasa."

"Bagaimana nilai-nilainya?"

"Lumayan."

"Kau mau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"Entah."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Ia tidak menyangak jawaban ini akan keluar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Tidak kuliah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke mengeratkan jaketnya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak mau kuliah dengan pilihan _Chichi_." Kini salju turun perlahan di atas kepala mereka.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Lalu kau mau masuk jurusan apa sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Arsitektur."

"Bukankah itu, hebat?" ungkap Sakura dengan pandangan mata kagum. "_Otousan_-mu tak mengijinkanmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap dingin salju yang turun.

"..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sendiri akan bingung jika di posisi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau?" kini Sasuke menatapnya balik.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Aku?"

"Hn."

Sakura tahu Sasuke tanya dirinya akan masuk jurusan apa. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah merah. "A-aku ingin masuk kedokteran ..." ungkapnya dengan senyuman manis. "Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan menyembuhkan orang, apalagi jika bisa mengobati rasa sakit luar dalam orang itu."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kau pasti bisa."

Wajah Sakura makin memerah. Dengan sedikit meracau ia mengucapkan suatu penyemangat bagi lelaki di sampingnya, "A-ah? Kurasa Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bisa juga jadi arsitektur yang hebat!"

Sasuke melayangkan tangannya pada tudung jaket Sakura dan menutupkannya pada kepala merah muda gadis itu. Salju turun terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

"Sas—" Sakura berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat biasa Sasuke mengambil surat-surat dan sepatunya. Namun tempat itu kosong.

"Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ masih ada keperluan di kantor atau di perpustakaan," ucap Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk di kursi samping lemari sepatu dan menunggu.

Selama ini, Sasuke yang dingin itu tidaklah pernah meninggalkannya pulang duluan. Setelat apapun Sakura, lelaki itu tetap ada di sana. Di depan loker sepatunya dengan surat di tangan.

Udara musim semi membuat gadis itu mengantuk. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan terlelap.

Ia tidak memeriksa, mungkin saja di upacara kelulusan hari ini, Sasuke tidak hadir di sana.

.

.

.

"—_head? Forehead_?"

Sakura membuka mata dan menguceknya pelan. "Ino?" Ia mengambil ijasahnya yang terjatuh di lantai karena tertidur tadi.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Ino penasaran. Mata _Aquamarine_ itu menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Oh, jam—APA?" Sakura segera berdiri dan menengok jam dinding. "Kok bisa sampai jam segini?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoyor jidat Sakura. "Makanya jangan kepikiran Sasuke terus!" Ia berkacak pinggang dan melanjutkan, "Untung aku kembali kemari tadi."

Sakura melindungi jidatnya dan bertanya, "Kau tak lihat Sasuke-_kun_?" Ia menoleh sekelilingnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham alasan sahabatnya menemukan dirinya di tempat ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Sakura heran dan bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu Sasuke tidak masuk di upacara kelulusan hari ini?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan berlari secepat kilat, tidak memperdulikan Ino yang memanggil-manggilnya.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut terus berlari. Entah mengapa, firasatnya tidak enak. Tidak diperdulikannya helaian bunga Sakura menyelip di rambutnya.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke memanggul tas di bahunya. Napasnya masih saja tidak teratur setelah melalui semua tadi. Kini ia punya keputusan dan ia yakin dirinya tak salah.

Ia rela diusir dari rumah, selama dirinya bisa menggapai keinginannya selama ini. sudah cukup ia terus menuruti semua keingingan ayahnya yang keras dan memaksa itu. Gilirannya membuat keinginannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ke dapan dan bertanya, "Kenapa malam-malam di sini?"

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia berlari begitu kencangnya hingga napasnya nyaris habis.

"Pulang dan tidur," titah Sasuke begitu ia melewati Sakura. Lelaki itu melewatinya dengan begitu cepatnya.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Mau ke mana?" Matanya tertumbuk pada tas Sasuke yang begitu besar.

"..."

"A-apakah kau kabur dari rumah?" tebak Sakura tidak percaya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. Kini ia berjalan lagi menuju halte bis di depannya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan berkata, "Kau akan ke mana?"

"Pergi menggapai tujuanku."

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Jangan pergi ..." pinta gadis itu dengan suara parau. "Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Sasuke diam saja.

"Aku," Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan lengan seragamnya dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan membantumu untuk bicara pada _Tousan_-mu tapi jangan pergi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Sakura berteriak dari belakang Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Aku menyukaimu sampai-sampai tidak tertahankan!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia sama sekali tidak berbalik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon jangan pergi!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini terisak. Air matanya meluber ke pipi dan dagunya.

Dari kejauhan sebuah bus datang. Sakura menoleh panik tapi dirinya terpaku di tempat. Dia tidak dapat bergerak maupun berkata satu katapun begitu—

"Sakura ..." Sasuke berjalan memasuki bus itu dan melanjutkan, "_Arigatou_."

Ketika itu pula, bus berjalan maju. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di depan halte itu dengan penuh air mata.

Tidak hanya kali ini, di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Berjalan bersama, saling bercerita, saling menghibur dan pada akhirnya ...

Berpisah satu sama lain ...

Dengan kata dan ucapan yang sama.

"Sakura ... _Arigatou_."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit di atasnya. Ia tersenyum sendu mengingat hari apa ini.

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Kini ia benar-benar telah menjadi dokter.

Namun sampai sekarang lelaki itu tidak ada kabarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." gumam gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu pelan. Ia duduk di halte itu dengan wajah menunduk. Setetes air mata jatuh ke rok selututnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Hn?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Air mata menderas begitu menemukan sosok di depannya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya lelaki berambut _raven_ itu dengan senyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada gadis berambut permen kapas itu setelah sekian lamanya pergi.

Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum senang, "Tidak pernah sebaik ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia bangkit dan mengusap pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tidak bertahan lama ia tersenyum. Gadis itu terbelalak saat menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan Uchiha itu. Pelukan yang hangat dan menenangkan hatinya seketika.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kini keduanya kembali bersama. Entah itu sama seperti kehidupan mereka sebelumnya atau tidak. Yang pasti, keduanya tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

Karena mereka ...

... selalu berada di langit yang sama.

.

.

.

"Apa impanmu kali ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di sebuah taman berbunga indah. Ia mendaratkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki itu.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Aku ..." Sakura menutup matanya dan tersenyum membayangkan, "Ingin membuat sebuah klinik impianku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangun rumah di sana—" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura yang menutup kedua belah matanya dengan senyuman dan melanjutkan, "—rumah impianku."

Tepat Sakura akan membuka matanya, ia harus menutupnya lagi. Merasakan hangat yang tertempel pada bibir merahnya.

Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan lembut.

Dimulai dari pulang bersama, langit yang sama, harapan yang sama, cinta yang sama.

Bukankah itu indah?

**-The End-**

Hai semuanya... kita bertemu lagi... :D

Kali ini khusus didedikasikan untuk kontes **Banjir tomatceri** yang mengenang kedua _senpai_ terbaik kita... :')

Inti cerita ini, adalah kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke yang kedua. Di mana mereka itu di kehidupan pertama adalah ninja, di kehidupan kedua hanya anak biasa. Jadi kehidupan mereka serasa terulang lagi gitu.

_So_, jangan heran ada beberapa adegan utama yang isinya sama... XD #dilempar

Aku sengaja gak nampilin Naruto dan yang lain (Cuma Ino aja...XD) soalnya kalau banyak-banyak bakalan sangat panjang... XP

Apa kalian menikmati cerita ini? berikan kesan pesan kalian ya... :D

Kutunggu _review _kalian semuaaaaa... :D

Review!

Mikitochifuka


End file.
